<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Promise by eisneRiegan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585863">Promise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eisneRiegan/pseuds/eisneRiegan'>eisneRiegan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, But they're idiots so they didn't notice it, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:28:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eisneRiegan/pseuds/eisneRiegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Byleth is used to people promising and not following through it that leads to disappointment.</p><p>Claude always see to it he fulfills every promise he made, especially to Byleth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>My Unit | Byleth &amp; Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey Teach, what do you say we go on a date?" Eighteen year old Claude asked as he leaned on the table lazily, looking at his language tutor. His mother found him a private tutor to help him fix his thick Almyran accent whenever he speaks his mother's language since he eats his words.</p><p>First time he had laid eyes on her, he knew he liked her.</p><p>He'd even dare to call it love at first sight, cliché as it is. There's something in her overall presence, that sense of familiarity even though they have only known each other for like thirty minutes that made him think that "YES, SHE'S THE ONE".</p><p>But his first impression he made on her wasn't really good.</p><p>He had hit on her too fast and his failure hit him back on the face and thus, Miss Byleth Eisner have been irritable with him whenever he smiles at her direction in an attempt to appease her.</p><p>It took him several sessions to get back on her good books, and now he's somehow regretting he opened his damn mouth to ask her out again.</p><p>Byleth only gave him a long look, then sighed tiredly.</p><p>"Claude, I ignored your flirtations many times over. You can't get a hint?"</p><p>He pouted, easing himself off the table, looking around for an excuse.</p><p>"Well, I–"</p><p>"Claude, you're a smart kid. You should know by now why I'm ignoring you."</p><p>Claude let out an annoyed grunt. "What? That I'm too young for you? You're not that much older than me, you know."</p><p>"Is that why you're this persistent? Because for you, age doesn't matter?"</p><p>"Well, yeah...I mean. My father's four years older than my mother. And we have three years age difference. So, yeah. Age doesn't matter to me to an extent if my parents are my kind of reference when it comes to love."</p><p>Byleth only gave him a defeated look, and Claude thought he finally got through her. Getting ahead of himself, he leaned forward again excitedly, giving her the biggest smile he could muster.</p><p>"We don't have to go and think all the way, Teach. Just a couple of dates, see if we click outside this teacher-student setup."</p><p>His excitement deflated when Byleth shook her head gravely. Pouting to save face, Claude leaned back on his chair and crossed his arms.</p><p>"So age matters to you, I see. You don't like younger guys?"</p><p>"I didn't say anything like that. But I do hate childishness in any form..."</p><p>Claude took in a sharp breath at that, knowing that his hardwork of getting to know her and getting comfortable with one another is crumbling around him. All because he was insistent.</p><p>"Your mother hired me to be your tutor. It would tarnish my reputation if I go into a relationship with my student while still under contract. You understand that, don't you?"</p><p>A little spark of hope bloomed inside Claude.</p><p>Is she implying what he thinks she's implying or is it his wishful thinking?</p><p>"Okay then, I won't pester you anymore. But let's promise, if we meet again in the future, maybe in three or five years, and both of us are still single, we'll get married?"</p><p>Byleth opened her mouth in an attempt to correct his line of thinking but Claude held up his hands.</p><p>"Okay, I take it back. We'll start with dates, then consider marriage?"</p><p>"Claude–"</p><p>"Eh, what harm will it bring? If you're in a relationship when we meet again, I won't bother you. But I do hope to be your friend though, let me be a godfather to your kid."</p><p>"You're talking as if you plan to be single until we meet again."</p><p>Claude smiled at her, as he held up his pinky finger. "I didn't say that."</p><p>"The way you phrased it, you certainly implied that."</p><p>"Fine. If we meet again in the future, and if either of us in a relationship, we'll stay as friends and forget about dating one another. Deal?"</p><p>She stared at his pinky finger, still waiting for her to make the same ridiculous promise with him.</p><p>Well, no harm in making this promise with him if it means he'll finally stop pestering her to go out. A handsome boy like him, he's surely going to find someone else as soon as they stopped seeing each other for class purposes.</p><p>She locked her pinky finger on his and Claude beamed happily. He also became much more enthusiastic about their lesson, not minding the many corrections Byleth did on his intonations and conversational phrases.</p><p>She gave him a cold glare when she finally realized he was doing half of them intentionally to extend their lesson.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been some years since Byleth had last seen Claude.</p>
<p>Out of all of her students, he's one of the few memorable ones for being so convinced that he's in love with her.</p>
<p>She had seen the disaster that is a direct result of dating one's student from her co-teachers. She had one co-teacher that got fired because she went into a relationship with one of her foreign student, and they later broke up because her student turns out to be dating someone else and was only using her to get free lessons.</p>
<p>Byleth never heard again from her co-worker since then, and she wouldn't really risk her student and her career over a petty thing called love.</p>
<p>Two months after she finished teaching Claude, she was forced to resign from her instructor work and take over the family restaurant because her dad suffered a mild heart attack and have been advised to cut down his workload.</p>
<p>"Seriously. How come you're still not married?" Lambert Blaiddyd, a second-degree cousin of Byleth's, asked as he bounced his one and half year old son Dimitri on his knee. They were in the Eisner's restaurant, planning on Dimitri's second birthday, and Byleth only pursed her lips when he asked that.</p>
<p>"It's none of your business, Ambie."</p>
<p>"It is my business, whether I like it or not." He told her, flushing a little on her usage of his childhood nickname. "Aunt Sitri has been asking me to set you up with someone since I'm the only other relative you talk to."</p>
<p>Lambert subconsciously took the cloth napkin that Dimitri was ready to stretch to its ruin and placed it down on the table. Little Dimi only stared at it then reached for a different item instead, resulting to Lambert enveloping his son in a tight hug and pressing kisses onto his chubby cheeks as "punishment".</p>
<p>"Tell my Mom that you're busy looking after Dima, and that all of your friends are good-for-nothings."</p>
<p>"I admit Brice isn't a good fit for you," Lambert agreed as he looked up at her, imagining with a shudder of her being married to the eldest Gautier son (a well known womanizer) who also happened to be his friend. "But Rodrigue isn't a good-for-nothing. He's engaged now though so I can't really hook the two of you up."</p>
<p>"You really don't have to bother with my mom's request. You should focus on Dima and maybe go on dates yourself so that Dima will have a mother-figure."</p>
<p>"That's...not a very nice thing to say, Byleth. No one can replace Diana in my heart."</p>
<p>Byleth shrugged. "If you say so..."</p>
<p>Dimitri struggled to get up on his dad's lap, then leaned over the table to reach for Byleth. She grinned at Lambert, taking the boy from him and hugged him, setting him down on her lap.</p>
<p>"Well, I can be his mother-figure. You wouldn't mind, right?" Byleth said as she pinched Dimitri's cheek and kissed his forehead.</p>
<p>The little boy let out a giggle, prompting Byleth to kiss his nose.</p>
<p>"No. Why would you confuse my child? You're his aunt. Imagine how awkward it would be for him to explain why his Aunt is his mom."</p>
<p>"You love me. And Dima loves me."</p>
<p>"Byleth, stop your weird nonsense."</p>
<p>"Then you should look for a woman willing to be his mom instead of pestering me." </p>
<p>"My case is understandable, but yours isn't. It's not like you're waiting for someone." Lambert told her, frowning. "Or are you really waiting for someone?"</p>
<p>Byleth's playful mood shifted when Claude's youthful grin came unbidden to her mind, and she shook her head to dismiss it.</p>
<p>There's no way he'd remember their silly little promise.</p>
<p>Someone like him is bound to meet and attract one or three ladies, and he's better off that way.</p>
<p>And at Byleth's age, she's not one to date a guy for fun like the others do. Wasting time on a guy with commitment issues is the last thing she wanted to do.</p>
<p>"You know, Lambert? Let's discuss about little Dima's birthday party instead."</p>
<p>Lambert only pouted at her as Dimitri wiggled around Byleth's lap and hugged her again, resting his little head on her chest. He let out a little yawn, rubbing his eyes, and stared at his hands before he started playing with the button on Byleth's clothes.</p>
<p>Thankfully he was unsuccessful on unbuttoning it and fell asleep there.</p>
<p>Byleth and Lambert's discussion took an hour to finalize, with Lambert trying his best to weasel out some information now that he got some kind of lead of why she's refusing to go on blind dates.</p>
<p>"Cracking you open for even a teeny tiny info is hard." Lambert complained afterwards as they both stood up, having finished the birthday menu.</p>
<p>Dimitri is still sleeping comfortably against her, and Byleth refused to give him to his dad as she walked him out of the restaurant.</p>
<p>"You should learn how to give up." Byleth replied, amused.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't be a successful business if I easily gave up on  the small things."</p>
<p>"You can start learning now."</p>
<p>"I will not be deterred by this." Lambert laughed as he took the sleepy Dimitri from her. "One of these days, I'll get that long sought answer."</p>
<p>Byleth laughed with him, as she waved goodbye to the father and son. When she turned to go back inside her office, her eyes sweeping through the place, with a couple of people seated and ordering food.</p>
<p>It's almost lunch hour rush. She should look into the kitchen if they need help.</p>
<p>However, she stopped on her tracks when she noticed a man seated near the window, who's also staring at her as if he couldn't believe his eyes.</p>
<p>He may have changed his style to that of a grown up, but Byleth instantly recognised him with those emerald colored eyes that he kept glued on her face and every movement during their lessons back in the days.</p>
<p>Claude.</p>
<p>Their staring moment was cut off when a young woman with purple braided locks sat down across Claude and frowning at him, trying to get his attention.</p>
<p>Byleth looked down, as if checking if there's any crack on the floor before looking straight up ahead, her shoulders squared and still confident despite of the weird sinking feeling inside her.</p>
<p>She had always said to herself that he's better off with someone, so why is she disappointed?</p>
<p>They did promise to be friends if they were to meet again and one of them is taken.</p>
<p>Or maybe it's impossible for them to be friends? </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was searching for her for almost six years.</p><p>He didn't expect she'd go away like that, leaving without a trace after their lessons. Her former colleagues doesn't even have any idea where she went, only that she turned in her resignation out of the blue.</p><p>Hiring professional help to locate her whereabouts was a total waste of money and time. They couldn't find a single woman over how many years.</p><p>Claude was at his wits end on how he'll be able find her, a single question always floating about his mind.</p><p>How can anyone not leave a trace in the modern times like this?</p><p>The police often find criminals after months of searching. So how come Byleth is nowhere to be found?</p><p>If she died, her name should be easily found on obituaries.</p><p>But now, as he sat in the quaint restaurant his client have asked him to meet up in, he heard that familiar laugh he had longed to hear for so many years.</p><p>He looked towards the source of the laughter and finally found the person he never stopped loving for the past years.</p><p>"Byle–" He started to call for her but stopped when he saw how bright her smile is at the tall blond man in front her.</p><p>And she's carrying a child in her arms.</p><p>Claude could feel his throat tightening up, as he clenched his hands into fists and watched them part ways, his eyes glued to that carefree smile.</p><p>When she turned to go back inside, their eyes met and locked on one another for what seems like eternity.</p><p>Time stopped for the two of them, as they took in each other's faces, relishing that moment.</p><p>Claude's hand twitched, as if he wanted to reach out or wave at her, give her his usual smile.</p><p>The Fates, however, had another plan for the two of them.</p><p>His client came back from the washroom and sat down across him, frowning.</p><p>"Mr. Riegan?"</p><p>Claude noticed Byleth's eyes darted to his client then back at him, and he dreaded the conclusion that must be forming in her mind.</p><p>But she has a kid, and happy with that man.</p><p>So...why did she looked upset and down as she walked away?</p><p>Is it possible...she did wait for him for all these years and when he didn't appear...</p><p>No. He's jumping into conclusions. He only knew her for a few months while studying, but he's certain she's not one to sit idly by for someone who couldn't even locate her for so long.</p><p>Claude watched her go to the back of the restaurant, wondering how come she's allowed in there.</p><p>"Mr. Riegan?"</p><p>He blinked, tearing his eyes away from the place that Byleth disappeared into.</p><p>"Yes, Miss Macneary?"</p><p>"Is something the matter? You look like you have some...loneliness."</p><p>Claude forced himself to smile, as he brought out a black file folder and started looking through it, intent on changing the subject. "Your grasp of the Fodlan language better than before every time we meet, Miss Macneary."</p><p>"I give gratitude to you and Ashe for helping. However, I am fearing I will never have full control of...speaking this language."</p><p>He laughed as he laid out the papers. "I understand you since I also struggled with the oral language of Fodlan. You'll master it eventually..."</p><p>"But you speak the language smoothly."</p><p>"Nah. It's only because I learned from the best..."</p><p>Claude trailed off, his eyes going back to the spot at the back where Byleth disappeared into.</p><p>Petra inclined her head, glancing to where Clauds is gazing at. "Did you have knowledge that the owner is here today?"</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>"The owner. It is to my understanding that the owner usually helps out cooking. I have requested for the owner on the way back to speak with her but they say she was speaking to another client."</p><p>"Erm...why...are you requesting for the owner? We haven't ordered any food and we wouldn't really take that long on talking about this deal between our companies." Claude asked cautiously, and he hoped his gut feeling is wrong.</p><p>If Byleth happens to be the owner since she's not dressed as one of the staff, he's not sure how to act at all.</p><p>Does he play cool or should he pretend that he's on a date?</p><p>"The owner must have the best understanding of what food to recommend, do they not?"</p><p>"Well, yeah but Miss Macneary...we don't ask to see the owner or manager for such–"</p><p>Claude broke off his words as he stared up at Byleth who came up to them with a frown.</p><p>"Is there a problem with our food or...?" Byleth asked, then noticed they haven't even ordered anything. Puzzled by this, she looked at the two of them questioningly.</p><p>Claude only sat there, unable to speak as he stared at her face up close.</p><p>His eyes quickly darted down at her hands.</p><p>No ring.</p><p>That kind of cheered him up a little until he realized moments later that people who work in the kitchen all day long don't wear any kind of accessories on their hands since that is a protocol for food handlers.</p><p>While Petra explained things to Byleth to clear out the frown on her face, Claude gave Byleth the warmest smile he could muster for her.</p><p>It doesn't matter if they can't be together. They can still be friends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Byleth shook her head as she came back into the kitchen after seeing Lambert and Dimitri off.</p>
<p>Seriously.</p>
<p>Lambert needs to get off her back about dating. Not everyone is required to date for the sake of dating.</p>
<p>The guy she was kind of hoping to date is already seeing someone. Or maybe have moved on from her.</p>
<p>That's how people who promised her that they'll come back for her always do. Men are all the same she guess.</p>
<p>The only exemptions to those kind of men are her dad and Lambert.</p>
<p>She stopped dead on her tracks when she noticed her head chef, Raphael, is standing by one of the prep table and spacing out with a frown.</p>
<p>The others seem to be troubled by something too as they moved about the kitchen.</p>
<p>"What's wrong?" She asked Raphael as she walked over to him.</p>
<p>Raphael only gave her a sheepish smile. "One of our customers came knocking at the kitchen doors before you came in..."</p>
<p>"This area is for Authorised personnel only..."</p>
<p>"Yeah well... She was insistent so I poked my head out to talk to her. I don't know what they ordered or what complaints they have but they want to see you."</p>
<p>Byleth sighed then gave him a reassuring smile, patting his arm. "Don't worry. I'll handle it."</p>
<p>"You're not going to fire me because of this, right? I mean...this is the first time I ever got a customer–"</p>
<p>"Relax, Raph. There's no proof you botched on preparing their food. I'll go see them. What table?"</p>
<p>"The one with the foreigner, near the window. I don't even know if they placed an order already. Most of the food orders we prepared have already been served except for the desserts."</p>
<p>Byleth nodded at him reassuringly and went out, looking for the said customer.</p>
<p>She stopped dead halfway through the restaurant.</p>
<p>The only table occupied by the window is the one with Claude.</p>
<p>So his date has a problem with their food?</p>
<p>She would have circled back but Claude just had to turn his attention towards her spot for a brief moment before returning to his companion, frowning.</p>
<p>This is not how she thought their reunion would be like.</p>
<p>Squaring her shoulders, she came up to them, all business-like, putting on her concerned owner expression.</p>
<p>"Is there something wrong with our food or...?" she asked, ignoring Claude who sat there like a startled deer. She frowned further when she noticed their table is devoid of any food.</p>
<p>"Nothing is wrong." Claude's companion answered her amiably. "It is to my understanding that owners gives the best recommendations..."</p>
<p>Byleth noticed the lady's somewhat eccentric but nice intonation, a product of her short lived teaching career. She smiled at her, still ignoring Claude who's still oggling at her as he usually does.</p>
<p>"Ah, yes, of course. We offer a variety, but is there any type of food you're particular to? Fish or chicken?"</p>
<p>As the two of them discussed the lightest snack ideal for their meeting, Byleth could no longer ignore Claude and she finally faced him.</p>
<p>And got a full blast of his charming smile.</p>
<p>Byleth hid her flustered expression behind a fake cough and excused herself to prepare their order. Claude's smile turned into a pout, as he craned his neck over the table to watch her go.</p>
<p>"Ugh, she never changed." he mumbled.</p>
<p>How come she's not happy to see him? He's not going to pester her to go on a date now that she has a kid...</p>
<p>After wrapping up his meeting and seeing his client off, Claude backtracked into the restaurant to say hello again to Byleth but he almost ran into her once he opened the door.</p>
<p>"Oh whoops." Claude chuckled as he caught her shoulders, steadying her.</p>
<p>Byleth blinked up at him, wondering if he gained a few inches in height. She doesn't remember craning her neck up like this.</p>
<p>He continued to smile at her as they moved out of the doorway to let customers in.</p>
<p>"Going somewhere?" Claude promptly asked. "It's unusual for the owner to go while their store is open."</p>
<p>"I'm going to meet with a client for the detailing of their event." She replied, adjusting her shoulder bag. "They couldn't come so they called me over. What about you? Finished your date already?"</p>
<p>"Date? Me? I'm not seeing anyone."</p>
<p>Byleth raised an eyebrow at him skeptically. He only laughed at that reaction.</p>
<p>"Wow, you really don't take my word at face value. Miss Macneary from earlier is only a client."</p>
<p>"Really?" She said, trying her best not to smile in relief in  knowing that.</p>
<p>She's still not sure if he still likes her or if she'll accept his feelings. Better not send out mixed messages to him.</p>
<p>The small quirk of her lips to a small smile didn't escape Claude's ever observant eyes, and that small expression made him question a lot of things.</p>
<p>If he could talk to her for a few more minutes...</p>
<p>"Hey Teach, I'll give you a ride." He told her cheerfully, gesturing towards his car.</p>
<p>"Huh? Why? Don't you have other work to do?"</p>
<p>"Nah. Everything's done." He lied. "Come on, Teach. It's been a long time since we've seen each other. I'm sure you won't grace me a lunch date, nor would I ask for one in case your husband easily gets jealous."</p>
<p>Byleth, who was checking her watch, frowned and looked up at him. "What husband?"</p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>Claude only stared at her confused expression.</p>
<p>She's not...the type to cheat on someone, right?</p>
<p>"Ehm. The guy earlier. I saw you and him and this kid..." He fumbled. "You know... That time earlier when we locked eyes after you saw them off..."</p>
<p>Byleth snorted at that. "Oh, you mean Lambert? He's my cousin. We were discussing about Dima's birthday."</p>
<p>"Oh."</p>
<p>Oh...</p>
<p>So they're both still available for one another.</p>
<p>Claude lightly tapped the end of his nose, grinning sheepishly. "Oh... Okay. So. Need a ride to your meeting? Offer is still valid."</p>
<p>Byleth glanced towards her car then sighed. "Well, I don't really fancy driving through traffic. I'll take you up on your offfer."</p>
<p>Claude tried really hard not to skip happily to his car as he escorted her, but he did have a big smile on his face. He assisted her as she got inside the front seat, and helped her buckle the seatbelt, unaware their faces were close.</p>
<p>He closed her door and hurriedly went to the driver's seat, buckling himself in.</p>
<p>At least he has time to finally ask the question he's been dying to know.</p>
<p>"I've searched for you for six years, but couldn't find you." Claude said conversationally as he drove the car through the traffic. "It's like as if you were avoiding me."</p>
<p>"What do you mean it was hard to find me?" Byleth frowned. "I've been in the restaurant business all these years after our lessons. Been living in this city as well. Where have you been looking exactly?"</p>
<p>"Everywhere." Claude replied tersely. "Except this city I suppose..."</p>
<p>Byleth only rolled her eyes at him. "Tell me you didn't hire people..."</p>
<p>"I did."</p>
<p>"Claude–"</p>
<p>"Hey, not my fault! I didn't know you liked this city. It doesn't seem to be your style, with the quaint shops here and there..."</p>
<p>Byleth hummed at that, turning the aircon away from her face. "I see. So I didn't look like someone who have basic tastes."</p>
<p>"Not basic! This area is actually quite chic..." Claude replies defensively.</p>
<p>She shook her head, smiling, as she pretended to be offended. "So, I'm nota chic type?"</p>
<p>Claude grunted. "You're not going to let this blunder go, are you?"</p>
<p>"No, I won't. It's the only time I can get back at you for teasing me."</p>
<p>"I didn't know any better back then, okay? I'm sorry. I thought I was being smooth on flirting."</p>
<p>"You're still not smooth on flirting even today."</p>
<p>"Teach, you're a meanie, you know that?" He pouted. </p>
<p>He stopped the car upon seeing the stoplight, and he glanced at her.</p>
<p>"Kidding all aside though, since we're both available..." He started but Byleth sighed.</p>
<p>"What will your parents say, if you started dating your former teacher?"</p>
<p>"Mom actually likes you a lot." Claude told her as he moved the car again once the light turned green. He turned the car at the corner and let out a huff at the light traffic that met them.</p>
<p>"She does?"</p>
<p>"Mmhm."</p>
<p>"I see..."</p>
<p>Claude glanced back at her again. "Well...I'm not going to rush you. We can start out as friends, then see how things go from there. What do you say?"</p>
<p>Byleth smiled at him. "That sounds like a good plan."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First off, I'm sorry if I haven't been updating thrice a week like my usual. Lots of things are happening irl and I couldn't write as much as I want.</p>
<p>Second, Baby Dimitri in this chapter uwu</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things were going swimmingly well between Claude and Byleth over the next few weeks.</p>
<p>Claude always conduct his lunch business in Byleth's restaurant, much to the latter's amusement.</p>
<p>Lambert occasionally drops by the restaurant and would always notice Claude sitting there, papers and civil smiles in place as he talks about business. When Byleth approached their table to attend to their extra orders, Lambert instantly knew something's up.</p>
<p>Byleth loves working in the restaurant, but she never walk up to customers to assist them unless it's the busiest time of the day.</p>
<p>The Great Lambet Egitte Blaiddyd will get to the bottom of this right this weekend. He had always wanted to play that role of an older brother scrutinizing his younger sister's boyfriend.</p>
<p>Having a playboy for a younger brother sucks.</p>
<p>At least with Byleth, she lets him be the older brother he always wanted to be. And today is the day.</p>
<p>Right after Dimitri gets his flu shot of course.</p>
<p>After the quick visit to Dimitri's pediatrician, Lambert then drove over to Byleth's apartment, carrying with him a small box of cake as his gift to her.</p>
<p>If she's dating that man from the restaurant, he must know first if he's dating her for fun or for long term.</p>
<p>Byleth doesn't need a man who will only play her for a few months. While the cousins have agreed that a relationship is not everything in this life, they do prefer to see their kin being well taken care of while they're far from each other and living their own life.</p>
<p>Lambert hefted Dimitri up in his arms more securely as he put on a jovial smile as he stood in front of Byleth's door.</p>
<p>"Hey, little sprout. Want to ring Auntie's doorbell?" He asked his son as he leaned over carefully. Dimitri only stared at him questioningly, then at the small square button in the wall.</p>
<p>He lifted a small pudgy finger and pressed it.</p>
<p>The door opened a few moments later, and Lambert got greeted by that familiar face he always see in the restaurant whenever he drops by. And the main reason why he came over.</p>
<p>They stared at one another in shock, and Lambert had to double check the apartment number just in case he got the wrong place.</p>
<p>Unless Byleth moved out without telling him.</p>
<p>"Erm..." They both said at the same time, uncertain how to actually do this. Dimitri stared up at Claude's face, as if considering what facial expression he'd give to this stranger in his aunt's place.</p>
<p>"Is Byleth–"</p>
<p>"You're Teach's–"</p>
<p>They stopped talking at the same time before Claude scratching the back of his neck, smiling nervously.</p>
<p>"You're her cousin, right? Teach's kind of busy in the kitchen, so come in."</p>
<p>He moved to make room for Lambert to walk in, change to the house slippers Byleth have always designated for him. He also noticed that Claude has his own slippers.</p>
<p>Byleth must have bought that, so that means this man is a frequent visitor. She'd never spend money on occasional visitors.</p>
<p>And she won't let anyone borrow her parents' designated slippers. Lambert doesn't know where her fixation came from but he appreciates it, because that means no other feet ever used his slippers, and there's less chance of him getting foot diseases.</p>
<p>Claude closed the door as Lambert went into the apartment, going to the dining area and placed the cake on the table.</p>
<p>Byleth's there, cooking as usual.</p>
<p>She glanced over her shoulder and was surprised to see her cousin.</p>
<p>"What are you doing here?" She asked as she turned down the heat on the food she's cooking.</p>
<p>"Visiting."</p>
<p>"Why didn't you call me beforehand? I didn't prepare enough for three people."</p>
<p>"Eh, I know you have some left overs from last night. I'll have that."</p>
<p>Byleth stared at him for a moment. "No. I'll make a new batch for you and little Dima."</p>
<p>"I could help." Claude offered but Byleth shook her head.</p>
<p>"You'll only get in the way."</p>
<p>Claude scrunched his nose as Byleth turned away from them and he looked over at Lambert who seem to be studying him.</p>
<p>Before any of them could speak, Byleth looked back at them.</p>
<p>"Oh, right. Introductions. Claude, this is Lambert and his son Dimitri." She told him and Claude nodded politely at the older man. "Lambert, this is Claude."</p>
<p>Lambert gave Claude a returned nod while Dimitri stared hard at Byleth, as if he wanted her to take a hint and get him from his dad.</p>
<p>Not wanting to look too idle, both men decided to sit down at the sofa, with Lambert carefully helping Dimitri stand by the baby-proofed table.</p>
<p>"So...you two been dating long?" Lambert asked tentatively.</p>
<p>Claude made a quick glance over at Byleth then back at Lambert, smiling sheepishly.</p>
<p>"No...we're not dating."</p>
<p>"You're.... Not?"</p>
<p>
  <em>Then why do you have your permanent slippers in Byleth's home?!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She wouldn't even do that much for her friends who visit! She always make them wear the disposable (yet relatively cheap) ones like those in a hotel.</em>
</p>
<p>Claude looked down at Dimitri, who latched onto his leg, his tiny hands patting him gently and curiously.</p>
<p>Smiling, he lightly pinched the boy's cheek, earning him a gurgle of laughter.</p>
<p>"You're a regular cutie, aren't you, little sprout?" Claude said to Dimitri who started chewing on his knee. "Hey, that's not food..."</p>
<p>Noticing that Lambert is still staring at him with doubt, Claude chuckled.</p>
<p>"Seriously. We're not dating. I would want to but...if Teach doesn't want to put our status out there, I'll follow her lead."</p>
<p>"Why...are you calling her 'Teach'?"</p>
<p>"Oh, I was her student back then."</p>
<p>Seeing the incredulous look on Lambert's face, Claude picked up Dimitri and set him down on his lap, using the little boy's arm to wave around.</p>
<p>"It's not what you think. We don't have a large age gap. You know that she was a language teacher of some sort, right?"</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>Ohhhhhh.</p>
<p>"You're the Claude von Riegan." Lambert blurted out, making Claude raise an eyebrow questioningly.</p>
<p>He would have asked but Byleth's voice cut into their conversation.</p>
<p>"Hey, food's ready."</p>
<p>The two men looked over at her, and Claude could see the telltale sign of her being flustered about something.</p>
<p>No doubt it had something to do with what Lambert had blurted out.</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>What exactly did she tell her cousin about him? </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"She had definitely talked about me to her cousin." Claude said one day, totally convinced by his own words as he waved around the teaspoon he was using to eat a flan. "But what? Is it good? Bad? Was it because I was an annoying student back then? Did she complained a lot?"</p><p>He looked over at the pink haired girl sitting across him, who seem to be grimacing in annoyance.</p><p>"Was I really unbearable to be with six years ago, Hilda?"</p><p>"Claude, you're still unbearable to be with when you're like this."</p><p>Claude pouted as he scooped another small portion of the dessert and stared at it.</p><p>"We've been in good terms as friends for how many months now..." He continued, forgetting about the flan he was about to eat. "And I've changed from what I was before. I only flirt with her when I know it's okay with her."</p><p>Hilda only rolled her eyes. "How long have you two been... Friends?"</p><p>"Roughly five and half months."</p><p>"How long before she invited you to her home, or vice versa?"</p><p>Claude ate the flan, pursing his lips thoughtfully. "Two and half months ago, maybe? Then again, we both ran out of ideas of where to hang out so we alternate between her place and mine. Or if I'm out of town due to work, we set up a video call and watch the same thing or eat dinner together that way."</p><p>Hilda hummed at that. "I see..."</p><p>"What? Friends are allowed to hang out in their respective homes, right? And do those other stuff if we really missed hanging out after so long?"</p><p>"Yeah, but...your case is special."</p><p>"Special how?"</p><p>"She knows you like her. She didn't flat out rejected you upon meeting again despite of your past relationship with one another. You two do things that dating couples do. And, believe me. Friends don't really hang out like you do. Every . Single. Day." Hilda stressed out the last three words.</p><p>"No we don't." Claude spluttered, thinking back on those things that can be considered as part of a date.</p><p>Dinner dates. Check.</p><p>Lunch dates. Check.</p><p>Lunch and dinner dates in their respective homes. Check.</p><p>Long distance dates. Check.</p><p>Byleth occasionally fixing his collar and tie whenever he pops in the restaurant early for a meeting. Check.</p><p>Him hanging around her place and taking care of little Dima when Lambert is busy and needed a babysitter. Check.</p><p>Walking in close proximity of one another that their pinky fingers lock on one another. Check.</p><p>Okay, maybe they do act like they're dating...</p><p>Claude took his glass of water, sipping thoughtfully. "Teach hasn't said anything about dating so... I don't really think..."</p><p>"Claude, dear... Women don't like saying things out loud."</p><p>"Teach is different."</p><p>"She invited you to her nephew's birthday, right? Why don't you confirm with her?"</p><p>He shook his head, smiling at her. "No. I won't push my luck on that. I'm not going to lose her because I was impatient."</p><hr/><p><br/>"That was the Claude you were talking about years ago, right?" Lambert pressed Byleth as they were busy shopping for little Dima's birthday clothes.</p><p>"Yes, yes, that's him. So what?" Byleth replied as she put up some shirts to see if Dimitri will look good in them.</p><p>"He's actually much more handsome and polite in person compared to when you talked about him."</p><p>"I talked about him years ago. Of course he matured, even a little."</p><p>Lambert took the shirt Byleth had chosen, and made Dimitri try it on. He pursed his lips, shaking his head and took it off, handing it back to Byleth.</p><p>She only gave him a withering look.</p><p>That white shirt with tiny little crowns as design looked good on Dimitri.</p><p>She then handed him a round neck shirt with big stripes of white and blue, a big cutesy bear character for its pocket in front, and a matching blue stretchable pants.</p><p>"Well, he seems to be a decent fellow." Lambert said conversationally. "Dima likes drooling all over his pants. He wouldn't even let anyone else hold him if he's not comfortable with them."</p><p>"That's a bad habit of his that you should fix soon enough."</p><p>"You're going to make me choose between using a pacifier and saving your boyfriend's pants from my son? Of course I'm not going to use a pacifier."</p><p>Lambert grinned at her and helped Dimitri up after putting the clothes.</p><p>He nodded, satisfied.</p><p>He took off the clothes again and handed them over to the sales lady.</p><p>He was going to ask Byleth where are the shoes that will match Dimitri's new clothes and he found her staring at him, dumbfounded, with tiny gray shoes in hand.</p><p>"You really like those colors." Lambert commented, taking Dimitri's shoes off to try the ones Byleth was holding.</p><p>"Claude isn't my boyfriend." She told him.</p><p>"Mmhmm. Okay."</p><p>"No. Seriously."</p><p>Lambert gave another hum as he took off the baby shoes and handed it to the waiting sales lady. He then picked up Dimitri.</p><p>"How many of your friends did you invite for Dima's birthday?"</p><p>"Only Claude."</p><p>Lambert raised his eyebrow, giving her a teasing grin. "I see."</p><p>"It's your son's birthday, not mine. Why should I invite my friends?"</p><p>"You're free to invite more, you know. I wouldn't mind."</p><p>"My friends don't even know you personally."</p><hr/><p>Claude and Byleth stood by the sidelines, watching Lambert show off his adorable son to his guests, both of their minds working on how to best approach the other about their relationship status after much thinking.</p><p>Claude conceded that Hilda made strong points in her argument.</p><p>Byleth finally admitted to herself that she is genuinely fond of Claude that way.</p><p>They kept glancing at one another furtively, afraid of making the first move or speaking the first words regarding the two of them.</p><p>"Lambert's really enjoying himself." Claude said tentatively. "He really adores Dima that much, huh."</p><p>"I'm scared for Dima, in all honesty." She replied, sighing. "Being the only son and heir, I'm sure Lambert's going to spoil him. He refuses to meet someone else."</p><p>Claude leaned over, bumping his shoulder with hers. "Well, we're here for Dima to make sure he's not going to grow up a spoiled brat."</p><p>The two of them chuckled, with Byleth nudging him with her shoulder.</p><p>"You're the main reason why Dima's spoiled!" She accused him.</p><p>"It's hard to say no to that round face."</p><p>"Well, you should learn how to."</p><p>"He's not mine so I'm playing the role of the generous Uncle."</p><p>"So much for 'making sure he's not a spoiled brat'."</p><p>They both laughed and then settled on an awkward silence, standing there shoulder to shoulder.</p><p>It wasn't until that evening, when Claude dropped her off at her apartment, that they were finally able to talk about their situation.</p><p>Byleth prepared his favorite tea as he sat there, watching her back with a content smile.</p><p>"Teach?"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"Byleth."</p><p>"Mmm."</p><p>Claude's small smile then turned big with mischief. "Byleth von Riegan?"</p><p>A tense pause.</p><p>"Claude Eisner."</p><p>Another tense silence.</p><p>Claude then let out a laugh, stood up from his seat and walked over to her. He then wrapped his arms around her midriff.</p><p>Byleth jumped a little in surprise when he did that.</p><p>"Byleth von Riegan sounds sweeter. But Claude Eisner isn't so bad too." He said as he rested his chin on her shoulder. "Which one to choose...?"</p><p>"Claude, I'm pouring hot water here. Don't do reckless things."</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>Claude turned his face to look at her, blowing wisps of her hair to get attention.</p><p>"Teach."</p><p>"If you're calling me that, then I take it you want some kind of detention?"</p><p>Claude tightened his hug on her. "I used to have a thing for such ki–"</p><p>"Tea's ready." Byleth cut him off before he could finish his words, not really wanting to hear that last word.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claude scurried about his apartment nervously, double checking on every prop is in place and not a single rose petal is out of the line.</p>
<p>He checked the clock.</p>
<p>Byleth's coming over in an hour or so.</p>
<p>He whipped around, looking if he missed a spot.</p>
<p>Sure enough, the heart shape petals in the middle of the room is a little bit skewed.</p>
<p>Their announcement of dating one another and being official couple didn't surprise Hilda and Lambert, though Hilda took that chance to tease Claude to no end when Byleth isn't looking.</p>
<p>After a year of dating, Claude is now sure of himself that the woman he wants to settle down with is Byleth.</p>
<p>And he finally found the right time to propose to her.</p>
<p>He only have to make sure that this one goes without a hitch.</p>
<p>They both waited for one another for several years, without being sure if the other remembered their silly little promise.</p>
<p>Claude was one hundred percent sure Byleth only agreed to that promise to shut him up, but it turned out for the best.</p>
<p>He went over to fix the petals, and he also adjusted the throw pillow he placed there for him to sit on when Byleth opens that door to see his proposal.</p>
<p>His ears pricked up when he heard the front door click open.</p>
<p>No!</p>
<p>He whipped around to see the door opening, seeing half of Byleth's body appearing by the doorway.</p>
<p>"NO! DON'T COME IN YET!" He yelled, panicked.</p>
<p>Byleth stopped dead on her tracks, staring at Claude who's on all fours on the floor.</p>
<p>"Not yet!" He repeated and Byleth immediately stepped backwards and closed the door with a snap.</p>
<p>Claude cursed inwardly as he ruffled his hair in frustration.</p>
<p>This is the first time the execution of his plan failed.</p>
<p>He shouldn't have placed too much confidence on the extra bad traffic at this hour due to some road works to slow her down. Of course she'd find ways to get there early...</p>
<p>Now, how can he fix this?</p>
<p>While Claude racked his brain, Byleth stood awkwardly in the hallway and staring at the door.</p>
<p>She saw a glimpse of the romantic mess in the living room.</p>
<p>While she's flattered and at the same time nervous because she now knows what question he's going to pop once she steps inside, she wasn't all too happy about the mess.</p>
<p>Claude must clean all those petals up.</p>
<p>She gave him three minutes of silence before she stepped close to the door again and knocked on it.</p>
<p>"Am I allowed to go in now?" She asked.</p>
<p>"Count to ten slowly. No cheating." Came the muffled reply from the other side.</p>
<p>Byleth shook her head.</p>
<p>Why is he so invested on making the best proposal when he could just conspire with her restaurant crew behind her back? Raphael would gladly help him no doubt.</p>
<p>Even Lambert would help out. He's been their number one fan.</p>
<p>No. Wait. Wrong word.</p>
<p>Byleth blanked out, trying to find the right word to describe her overly supportive cousin on their relationship.</p>
<p>She stood there for a long time, looking for the right word that she was startled when the door opened and Claude giving her a grumpy look.</p>
<p>"I did say slowly but not this slow." He told her as he scrunched his nose. "Well, everything's ruined so might as well come in now."</p>
<p>He moved aside to let her in and Byleth held back a snort when she saw how cluttered the place is.</p>
<p>Rose petals everywhere, with majority of it near the center of the living room where it has been formed into a heart.</p>
<p>There were tea lights candles lit on the path she was suppose to take towards the heart.</p>
<p>"What's the pillow for?" She asked curiously, inclining her head towards him.</p>
<p>"For me to kneel on when I ask you to marry me." He sighed dramatically. "But the surprise have been ruined twice so I'm not going to do it anymore."</p>
<p>Byleth turned to fully face him, frowning. "Because of our screw ups, you're...not going to propose anymore? I didn't think you'd be that kind of guy."</p>
<p>"What? No." Claude said defensively. "What I meant is, I'm not going to make use of this proposal idea and do it another way."</p>
<p>She raised an eyebrow at him, and he winked at her.</p>
<p>"Not today of course."</p>
<p>"Claude, I already know you're going to propose."</p>
<p>"Yeah but I want to do it properly, Teach. I want it to be memorable."</p>
<p>Byleth shook her head, sighing. "You know I don't like grandoise things..."</p>
<p>Claude smiled at her sweetly, stepping closer to her.</p>
<p>He held up his pinky finger.</p>
<p>Byleth only stared at him, his smile and gesture reminding her of that day that started all this.</p>
<p>For a moment, she could see him in his younger years, when he was still her student.</p>
<p>Bright.</p>
<p>Charming.</p>
<p>Warm.</p>
<p>Sincere.</p>
<p>The Claude von Riegan that somehow managed to stay in her mind for a long time, and found a way into her heart without her knowing.</p>
<p>"Let's make a promise to be together forever?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>